


No Sweeter Innocence than Our Gentle Sin

by frayedknot



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, the first part is angsty but the second is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayedknot/pseuds/frayedknot
Summary: Luz can remember the first time someone told her being bisexual is a sin.Amity can remember the first time her mother yelled at her for her gaze lingering on a girl for too long.Yet neither can think of a time that those sentiments felt true.title from Take Me to Church by Hozier
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 301





	No Sweeter Innocence than Our Gentle Sin

Luz can remember the first time someone told her being bisexual is a sin. She remembers everything about that day, down to what she ate for breakfast and what her Mama drank for dinner.

Pancakes drowning in syrup with one scrambled egg on the side.

A single glass of wine and water.

She can remember how she was shoved against the lockers by a kid in the grade above her, with her cronies laughing at her.

“Do you leer at your classmates when you change for gym class?” she remembers the girl snarling. “Liking girls is wrong, it’s a sin, so just get that through your head now. And if I hear a single peep from Taylor that you looked at her, I will not hesitate to slam you harder next time.”

Luz just walks away, knowing she’s lost the only friend she managed to hold on to in seventh grade.

She keeps getting the “sin” comments from everywhere. From the head priest where her and her mama attend mass, to the old ladies that live next door.

Amity can remember the first time her mother yelled at her for her gaze lingering on a girl for too long. She can remember the exact outfit she was in, too.

Her grudgby varsity jacket over her school uniform, still grey from being undecided.

She remembers being pulled into her father’s study, despite Alador being on a business trip. She remembers her mother’s cold stare, just watching her until she was sweating with nerves.

“You are a Blight,” Odalia reminds her firmly. She remembers nodding slowly. “Blights do not view same-sex relationships as valid. This morning, before your father left for his trip, let me know that you seemingly have a crush on Boscha. While I approve of the family, you are not to think romantic thoughts of the girl. Do I make myself understood?”

“Yes, Mother,” Amity remembers saying, knowing there was no use to argue.

“Retreat to your room. You will be going without dinner tonight.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Amity went hungry multiple nights in a row, her mother refusing her dinner until her 12-year-old body just couldn’t take it anymore and collapsed. Amity attributes that to her siblings’ rebellious stage starting. She thinks they did that to draw more attention to themselves and not her.

Amity hears that comment exactly twice more. Once from her father, who just repeats what her mother said after asking if she had been spoken to yet. The second came from her mom again when she asked if Boscha and Skara could come over for a Moonlight Party.

Amity knows her mother is wrong, because all she can do is gaze at Luz like she is the entire galaxy. There _can’t_ be anything wrong about how she feels for Luz. Because there can’t be anything wrong with how Luz lights up every room she’s in, and there can’t be anything wrong with how Luz instinctively reaches for her after school.

Luz thinks that all of those people are wrong about her liking girls is a sin, because what could be sinful about how Amity blushes every time she compliments her? What could be sinful about how Amity always sneaks extra snacks into her lunchbox because she knows Luz will still be hungry after lunch?

If it is a sin, Luz decides, then there’s no sweeter innocence than in their gentle sin. Amity can't help but share the same sentiment.


End file.
